


Lessons

by Asterhythm



Series: First Kiss [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Everybody Wrote This Trope At FF.net, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Presented By Asterhythm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterhythm/pseuds/Asterhythm
Summary: Yeonjun felt about ready to die. Adorable, tiny Kang Taehyun, whom he had had a crush on for years, was asking for kissing help? So he could maybe kiss this girl he was going on a date with? This was the worst -- and then he had an idea.“OK, look. I could tell you all day, or I could show you. You ok with that?”
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: First Kiss [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888132
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Lessons

_ Lessons  
Genre: Flash Fiction  
Word Count: 940  
Band: TXT  
Ship: Taejun/Yeonhyun  
Written: July 11, 2020 _

“She said  _ what? _ ” Yeonjun asked, feeling a pit in his stomach.

“That she’s like to go with me!” Taehyun said, a  _ huge  _ smile on his face. “I’m so excited, Yeonjunnie-hyung. This will be the first date I’ve gone on in, like,  _ forever.  _ And we’re just going to the coffee shop in the Big Hit building, so nobody will see us.” He giggled in  _ tiny,  _ sounding more like Hueningkai than himself. “And we might even kiss.”

Yeonjun nearly spit out the water he was drinking. “Do you even know how??”

“Well…” Taehyun looked down. “That’s what I was hoping you would help with. Do you know how to kiss?”

“Well, yeah, duh, Tae, everybody knows I made out with like every makeup artist the first year we were in training. Hitman Bang ripped me a new one for doing it.”

“Perfect then!” Taehyun clapped his hands, except his hoodie was too big, so he ended up just clapping sweatshirt sleeves. “Do you have tips? Advice?  _ Anything? _ ”

Yeonjun felt about ready to die. Adorable, tiny Kang Taehyun, whom he had had a crush on for years, was asking for  _ kissing help?  _ So he could maybe kiss this girl he was going on a date with? This was the  _ worst --  _ and then he had an idea. 

“OK, look. I could tell you all day, or I could  _ show  _ you. You ok with that?”

Taehyun felt his face light up. He was going on this date to get  _ over  _ Yeonjun, not fall harder for him! But maybe Yeonjun  _ could  _ teach him something, and besides, if Yeonjun  _ did  _ kiss him, Taehyun would figure out how gross it was and get over him in no time flat. “OK, yeah, cool.”

“Sit,” Yeonjun motioned to the couch he was on, and Taehyun sat by Yeonjun. “OK, so.” He exhaled in an attempt to show how incredibly  _ not  _ nervous he was. “You gotta be watching her, see if she’s eyeing you, being close to you, sure. And  _ very  _ rarely, the girl will make the first move. But if you  _ really  _ want to be a gentleman, you can ask first. Like this.” And he put his hand on Taehyun’s shoulder. If Yeonjun was going to give Taehyun up to this girl, he was gonna go out with a bang. 

“Kang Taehyun,” he whispered, then shaking his head to move his bangs out of his face, “may I kiss you?”

Taehyun had forgotten how to speak. “Oh, yes, I guess I should say yes,” he finally said with a laugh.

“See? So now you know you can go in for it, and there’s no surprise or wondering if she wants it or not.”

Taehyun nodded, big eyes on Yeonjun, taking in every word he said.

“Start soft. It’s not just in the lips, it’s in the fingers.” Yeonjun lifted Taehyun’s chin with his left hand. “And you want to meet her eyes with yours, but as you lean in, you’ll close them right about…” His nose met Taehyun’s. “Here. And you can lean in. Just go kind of quick, you don’t want to scare her.” Taehyun hadn’t budged, hadn’t wussed out, so Yeonjun leaned forward,  _ very  _ quickly brushing his lips against Taehyun’s before pulling back. 

He completely let go of Taehyun, trying to calm his beating heart, putting his hands in his lap. “OK, you try. Pretend I’m her. Do what I just did.”

Taehyun nodded. That brush wasn’t enough to know if kissing Yeonjun was disgusting or not. “Choi Yeonjun, will you kiss me?”

“It’s ‘may I kiss you.’”

“Oh, sorry, may I kiss you?”

Yeonjun laughed. “Yes you can. Remember what I told you --”

Taehyun had no tact. He grabbed Yeonjun’s cheek with one hand and pulled him in roughly, connecting his lips with Yeonjun’s own. It was awkward, clumsy, but completely caught Yeonjun off guard as he yelped into the kiss. Taehyun held still, not moving, just  _ kissing  _ Yeonjun, then pulled back. 

“Did I do it wrong?” 

“No, just...more tact. Try it again.” And Taehyun leaned in gently, pressing his lips to Yeonjun’s again, and again, and then Yeonjun moved his lips back and Taehyun inhaled, sharp,  _ surprised.  _ This wasn’t gross at all. In fact, Taehyun didn’t know how to stop. 

“Better?”

“Much better -- mm -- Taehyun --  _ mmmmmmmmm --”  _ Yeonjun was  _ done.  _ He pulled Taehyun close and properly kissed him, like Taheyun was  _ his.  _ Taehyun kissed him back, matching his lips with his, knowing this was just a lesson but wanting  _ more.  _ His hands found their way to Yeonjun’s collar, wanting him closer,  _ needing  _ to kiss him forever. But his breath failed him, and he pulled away, still holding onto Yeonjun.

He took a moment to catch his breath, savoring every second of it. Then, he looked up into Yeonjun’s eyes. “Is this the part where you teach me tongue?”

“Oh my God, dude, do NOT give her tongue on the first date!” Yeonjun smacked his  _ dongsaeng  _ on the head, breaking the tension. “Now you know enough! Go use your skills! Aish!” And he got up from his seat on the couch, heading to the kitchen for a water refill. This conversation was  _ over,  _ and so were his chances. 

Two days later, Taehyun knocked on Yeonjun’s bedroom door. “I was wrong,” he said when Yeonjun opened it. “Kissing you isn’t gross.”

Yeonjun was lost for words. “What --” 

Taehyun cut Yeonjun off by tilting his head down, looking into his eyes, and quickly kissing him. “She didn’t want a kiss. Turned out she just wanted an autograph. I only want kisses from you. Is that okay?”

And Yeonjun didn’t have a good answer, so he simply kissed Taehyun back. 


End file.
